


Bucky's First Haircut

by GardeniasAndWhiskey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniasAndWhiskey/pseuds/GardeniasAndWhiskey
Summary: Reader gives Bucky a haircut.





	Bucky's First Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Just another idea that came to me while listening to music. Originally it was different and shorter. But, I made it longer and easier to understand? I don’t know.

James Buchanan Barnes, the love of [Y/N]’s life. A war hero, of course a hero from another time. A time when [Y/N] wasn’t alive. She didn’t know who Bucky was before the war or before he became the Winter Soldier. She knew him after. She knew him as the man that Steve Rogers started a civil war to bring home. And for that entire time, Bucky’s hair grew longer and longer. While neither party minded his glorious mane of hair, Steve had brought up the idea to Bucky that maybe he should get it cut. It hadn’t been short in a long while. But, Bucky bucked against the idea, at one point telling Steve very plainly that he would never be the same Bucky he was before and cutting his hair wouldn’t matter.

[Y/N] had originally been on Bucky’s side as it was his hair and his choice to do with it what he pleased. Then there was a switch in Bucky’s personality. He had become cold towards the others and snapped if someone commented on it. [Y/N] was the only one to realize this was after the topic of Bucky’s self grooming was brought up. That’s when she got the brilliant idea.

“Hey Buck, why don’t you let me cut your hair?” [Y/N] was sat, leaning on the arm of the recliner she was in. “If you don’t like it, it will always grow back.”

“This again? Why does everyone has a problem with my hair?” Bucky looked towards her, frowning slightly before he ran a hand through his long locks.

“We don’t have a problem with your hair, honey. I like the long hair, but I would like to see you with short hair.” 

“There are plenty of pictures of when I had short hair. Go ask Steve to see them.”

“Bucky, you and I both know that’s not the same. Why don’t we try? We can start with a trim.” [Y/N] stood, walking over to him. She plopped down beside Bucky and leaned into his side. “If you let me do this, I’ll let you do something to me.”

Bucky looked over to her, the frown still on his face. “I’ll think about it.”

[Y/N], seemingly satisfied, kissed his cheek and stood, going into her room.

 

Two hours had past with [Y/N] in her room reading when she heard a soft knock at her door. She stood, pulling it open to be greeted by Bucky on the other side.

“I want you to cut my hair, before I change my mind.”

[Y/N] smiled. “Go get a dining chair and put it in my bathroom. I’ll get the clippers.”

The two spilt, Bucky to get the chair and somehow get in into the bathroom in [Y/N]’s room, and [Y/N] to find said clippers. It took Bucky a short while to make it back into her room with the chair, he sat down and twiddled his thumbs as he waited for her to come back. Trying not to count the seconds before she was back as it only would make he want to change his mind. And then there she was, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a large smile on her face.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Just hurry.” Bucky spoke softly, sitting up straight in the chair.

[Y/N] plugged in the clippers and grabbed her comb from a caddy that sat beside the sink. She took a few moments to comb through his hair and to keep him occupied, asked him stupid little questions from what his favorite color was to what day of the week he liked more. As he spoke, [Y/N] pressed a kiss to the top of his head before she started to trim away at his hair. Thankfully, this wasn’t the first time she had cut someone’s hair, as she would trim her own and had been known to cut Steve’s and Natasha’s on occasions.

A few more buzzing filled moments with the two of them talking, [Y/N] shut the clippers off and smiled before brushing some of the hair from Bucky’s shoulders.

“There you go, handsome. Check yourself out.” She took a step away from him so he could stand and turn to look in the mirror.

Bucky had his eyes closed as he faced the mirror. After a minute, he opened his eyes and looked at himself. He didn’t know he expected to see looking back at him, but it was him. Shorter hair that was similar to how his hair looked during the war. His flesh hand moved up to his hair, running his fingers through it. After another moment he looked at [Y/N] who stood beside through the mirror, a smile grew on his face as he saw the look of sheer happiness on her’s.

“So, what do you think, Buck?” She asked, rocking on her heels as she looked back at him.

“I like it.” He answered before chuckling. “What do you think, darlin’?”

“I think you look handsome.”

Bucky turned to her then, pulling her towards him. “Thank you, doll.”

“Anytime, Barnes.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stood there for a long moment just looking at each other, each with a smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request something follow me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
